


Hide and Seek

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [31]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Allergies, Comedy, Crossover, Cute, Games, Gen, Happy Ending, Hide and Seek, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, Sneezing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy looks for his friends in a game of hide and seek.
Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/889104





	Hide and Seek

It was a lovely day in Multimedia - the sun was shining, the sky was blue and the air was warm. This nice weather made Lumpy decide it would be a great day to be outside.

As Lumpy made his way to the Multimedia park, he listened to the sounds of the singing birds, and watched the gentle movements of the flowers and the trees as the breeze played with them. He couldn't help but smile. Good weather like this always put him in a good mood.

When Lumpy got to the park, however, he heard a familiar voice calling to him. "Hey, Lumpy!"

Lumpy turned toward the source of the voice and gave another smile. Some of his friends were at the park, too: Audrey, Dot, Lotta, Mario, SpongeBob and Tootie.

"Hey, guys!" Lumpy replied as he waved to them.

"Could ya come over here for a second?" Mario asked.

Lumpy nodded and made his way over to them. "What's up, guys?"

"We were all having a discussion on what to do today," Dot said. Lotta finished for her.

"And we all agreed on a great idea."

"Well, what is it?" Lumpy wanted to know.

"We were wondering if you wanted to play hide and seek with us," said SpongeBob.

Lumpy smiled at the idea. "Sure, guys! You're right, that is a great idea."

"I know, right?" Audrey said with a chuckle.

"By the way, since you're taller than most of us except for me," Lotta said, "we were thinking you could be the seeker."

"Yeah, and the rest of us will be the hiders," Tootie added.

"But if you can find all of us, maybe one of us will become the next seeker, and you can be one of the hiders!" said Audrey.

Lumpy thought about this for a long moment, and then nodded. "Let's do it!"

"Excellent!" said Dot and Mario.

"You see that sign over there?" SpongeBob pointed over to a sign that read, "Multimedia Park." Lumpy, indeed, looked over at it. "Why don't you over there and count down from 30? We'll all look some places to hide while you do it."

"Okay." Lumpy gave another nod.

"Now, remember, Lumpy," Tootie replied. "Don't go looking for us until you've counted all the way down to zero."

"Got it."

Lumpy made his way over to the sign, and then looked back at his friends. He was probably making sure they hadn't already gone off to hide. Then he turned to the sign, slid his hands over his eyes, and began to count.

"Thirty... Twenty nine... Twenty eight... Twenty seven..."

And just like that, Mario, SpongeBob, Tootie, Audrey, Dot and Lotta all scattered off to hide.

"Twenty six... twenty five... twenty four... twenty three..." Lumpy could hear their voices becoming fainter, even though he couldn't see where they were going. He wasn't supposed to, anyway. And by the time Lumpy had gotten past the next ten numbers, he couldn't hear any of his friends' voices anymore.

"Five, four, three, two, one, zero!" Lumpy removed his hands from his eyes and turned away from the sign. "Ready or not, here I come!"

He then looked around from where he stood, tilting his head this way and that. He couldn't find any of his friends from here, however. He looked back at the sign, then went over to the front of it to see if anyone was there. It was just him.

"Of course nobody would be here," Lumpy muttered to himself.

He walked away from the sign and then began to walk around the park. After almost a minute had gone by, he arrived at the fountain, where the water was flowing through the holes and creating an endless stream. Lumpy looked around the fountain, not noticing as some bubbles emerged from the surface of the water.

"Hmm?" Lumpy then raised an eyebrow when he heard some soft popping sounds. He turned around to look at the fountain, watching the bubbles continue to emerge. "Is there something in the fountain?"

As he looked in the water and narrowed his eyes, he could see a yellow figure in the water. A smile slowly appeared on his face.

"SpongeBob, is that you?" Lumpy asked, aloud.

"No," the figure replied, his voice slightly muffled from the water it was in.

Lumpy kept his smile, then reached in and took the figure's hand. Then he pulled upward, bringing the figure out of the water. It was SpongeBob, just as he had thought. The two of them laughed in amusement.

"Looks like you found me, Lumpy!" said SpongeBob.

Lumpy set him down on the ground. "Maybe I wouldn't have if you hadn't hidden there," he mentioned with a chuckle.

"Yeah. And it looks like you have five more of your friends to find!" SpongeBob said.

Lumpy nodded in understanding, and then thought for a moment.

"Hmm, I wonder where Lotta is hiding..." he said quietly. "I mean, she's the only one of my friends who's as tall as I am, so she shouldn't be too hard to track down."

Lumpy walked away from the fountain, waving goodbye to SpongeBob for the time being as he did so. The next place he stopped by was the statue, which wasn't so much a statue as it was a plaque that read, "Multimedia provides a loving home for any characters from any piece of media, remembered and forgotten alike." He stood in front of the plaque, turning his head here and there as he tried to find one of the other hiders.

Just then, he heard a rather sweet voice inhaling, as though they were about to sneeze. "Ah... Haah..."

Lumpy's eyes widened when he heard the voice. It sounded like it was coming from behind the plaque. When he turned his head to look there, he saw Lotta, her back to the stone wall she was behind. Her eyes were halfway shut and she had her hand over her nose, as though she was trying to hold back her sneeze. Lumpy couldn't help but giggle quietly. There was something about Lotta's presneeze expression that looked cute and amusing.

Lotta heard Lumpy's giggling and turned her head a bit to see him. She immediately knew that she had been found, but before she could say anything, she pulled her hand away from her nose and doubled over with an barely audible, "Haaah'tchyew!"

Lumpy giggled even more when he heard the sneeze. That had been an adorable sneeze, the kind that made him feel jealous of his own louder sneezes.

"Bless you, Lotta," Lumpy said as Lotta rubbed her nose with her forefinger. He didn't see her rub her nose like that much, but he was happy she did, because he thought it was cute, too.

"Thank you..." Lotta gave a slight sniffle. "I guess I should've taken my allergy medicine this morning."

Lumpy chuckled a bit more. "It's alright, Lotta, I can relate. And now that I've found you, all I need to do now is find Mario, Audrey, Dot and Tootie."

Lumpy walked away from the plaque, leaving Lotta by herself. He didn't notice, but Lotta was smiling at him as she watched him go. She must have been hoping he could find the remainder of his friends, too.

"Hmm, where could Mario be?" Lumpy wondered to himself. "I already checked the fountain, the park sign and that plaque..."

Just then, Lumpy noticed a statue that he couldn't remember seeing in the park before - at least, not before he and his friends had started playing. It looked just like a statue of Mario. Since when was it in this park?

Lumpy looked over at the statue, which blinked every few seconds. He placed his hand on one of its shoulders for a moment, but it didn't move. He then waved that same hand in front of its face; it moved its pupils up and down to follow the hand, but otherwise still didn't move.

Lumpy placed his forefinger to his chin as he thought about how this could be. Finally, he shrugged and began to walk past the statue. Right as he wasn't looking, the statue closed his eyes and transformed with a brief flash of light. When it subsided, it revealed Mario, who had been wearing a Tanooki costume in order to become the statue. Thinking he had avoided detection, he wiped his forehead with his hand.

"Aha!" Lumpy turned back and pointed at Mario. "Gotcha!"

”Oh, Mama Mia!” Mario replied, a bit embarrassed.

Lumpy chuckled a bit. "I didn't know you could disguise yourself like that."

"Yeah, well, it's because I was wearing this Tanooki suit." Mario took off his costume with one swift movement, revealing he was still wearing his standard outfit underneath it.

"That's cool," Lumpy replied. "Maybe I should try wearing it sometime... But for now, I've got three more of my friends to find before I win this game."

"Okey-dokey. Good luck, Lumpy."

Lumpy walked away from Mario, who waved goodbye to him for the moment as he watched him go. Lumpy turned his head this way and that, looking for the remainder of the hiders. All that were left were Audrey, Dot and Tootie - but where were they?

Lumpy went over to one of the large trees that was in the middle of the park. He went over to it, but didn't see anyone in front of it or on either side of it. He looked behind it, but there didn't seem to be anyone there, either.

Unbeknownst to Lumpy, Dot had been hiding behind the tree, and when Lumpy had started looking for her, she moved behind Lumpy just in time. Lumpy went over to one side of the tree and peeked out, not knowing that Dot was right behind him.

He did get a bit suspicious, however, when he heard a light giggle of amusement coming from behind him. Lumpy turned around, but Dot stepped out of the way and hid back behind his back. The moose then looked forward again, but Dot went back behind him before she could be caught.

Lumpy stood where he was, scratching his head lightly in confusion. But just then, he felt two hands placing themselves on his sides and tickling him. Lumpy winced, then began to laugh.

"Hahahahaha, hahahahahahahaha!!"

In the midst of his laughter, Lumpy could vaguely see the hands that belonged to his tickler each time he turned his head down. Even with the few seconds he could look there, he quickly figured out that they belonged to Dot.

"D-Dot!! Hahaha, it tickles!! Hahahahaha!!" said Lumpy.

In response, Dot pulled her hands away from Lumpy and giggled to herself. Lumpy looked behind him, finally seeing her, as he panted and held his sides with both hands.

"Oh, Dot, did you have to?" Lumpy wanted to know.

"I'm sorry, Lumpy," Dot apologized. "My playful side always takes over when we play games such as this together."

Lumpy recovered his breath, and then smiled. "I can understand. And it's alright, I know how that feels."

"Besides, I couldn't exactly scout out a hiding place, unlike our other friends, so I decided to hide in multiple places before I decided to hide from you."

"That makes sense," Lumpy replied. "At least that's not against the rules of hide and seek. Now if you'll excuse me, all I have to find left is Audrey and Tootie."

"Very well, then," Dot said with a nod of understanding. "But may I share some advice before you go off?"

"Oh, sure," Lumpy nodded as well.

"If you're trying to find Audrey and Tootie, listen for any noises they might make. Noises such as them whispering, or trying not to laugh, or even being about to sneeze... if you hear them, there's a chance one of them might be nearby. And perhaps you could find a way to entice them into giving themselves away..."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me, Dot."

It was then that Lumpy walked away from Dot, who waved to him for the time being as she watched him go.

As Lumpy walked, he came to a patch of flowers, which moved slightly in the breeze. Lumpy stopped to look at these pretty flowers, seeing that a few of them were dandelions, having just bloomed with tickly fluff. The wind blew a couple pieces of dandelion pollen off one of the dandelions - and onto Lumpy’s nose.

”Aaaah...” Lumpy inhaled, almost immediately. He was about to sneeze. “HAAAAHHHH-- CHOO!!!”

And as soon as he’d let out the sneeze, the dandelion seeds came flying off his nose. The moose sniffled slightly as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger. But then he looked back down at the dandelions, getting an idea.

“I wonder...” He reached down and picked three of the fluffy flowers out of the ground. He had to make sure not to hold them too close to his nose, lest he need to sneeze again. “What if these can help me find Audrey or Tootie?”

He walked out of the patch of flowers, turning his head this way and that as he tried to find his remaining friends. When he got close to the big tree from earlier, he heard some stifled giggles. They sounded quite familiar. Lumpy smiled.

“Let’s see if these’ll give them away,” Lumpy said, looking down at the dandelions he was still holding.

He held the dandelions up toward the tree, took the biggest breath he could and blew with all of his might. Dozens upon dozens of dandelion seeds scattered all over the tree. Lumpy felt another tickle in his nose, but he had to rub his nose in order to keep himself from sneezing.

But not long after he started doing that, he heard two different voices about to sneeze.

”Aaaah... Haaaah...” inhaled one voice, sweet but desperate.

”Haaaah, HAAAAAHHHH...” inhaled the other voice, more dramatically.

”Bingo.” Lumpy dropped the stems of the dandelions and watched, his other hand over his nose. It wasn't long after that he heard two loud, feminine sneezes being released in unison, no doubt by the two final hiders he'd been looking for.

"HAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!"

The sneezes caused Lumpy to wince a bit, but they also made him smile. They sounded adorable and quite amusing. When the cloud of dandelion pollen from inside the tree cleared, there they were - Audrey and Tootie, sitting on one of the branches and rubbing their noses with their forefingers.

"There you are!" Lumpy said with a chuckle.

"Aw, milkshakes..." Audrey muttered in dismay, while Tootie just looked defeated that they had been found.

That being said, the two girls made their way off the branch and down the tree. By the time they'd gotten there, Tootie needed to sneeze again; there must have still been some dandelion fluff in the air. She brought her head back with a brief inhale, and then sneezed into her hand.

"Tcheww!" She then placed her forefinger back underneath her nose, sulking a bit. "Excuse me..."

Lumpy chuckled a bit from seeing her sneeze. "Bless you, Tootie."

"Thank you." Tootie rubbed her nose cutely, but almost as soon as she started, Audrey felt another sneeze coming on.

"Aaaahhhhh..." It only took her one inhale before she exploded, doubling over in the process. "Choo!!"

"And bless you, Audrey," Lumpy added as Audrey rubbed her nose as well.

"Thanks." Audrey gave a brief sniffle, probably trying to avoid getting any more pollen in her nose. "Well, it looks like you found all of us."

"Yes, I have," said Lumpy, smiling. "That was really fun, though. Thanks for letting me play this game with you!"

"Oh, you're welcome," Tootie replied.

"And yeah, it was really fun," Audrey said in agreement.

Lumpy pulled his hand away from his nose, but just as he did so, the wind blew some yellow pollen into his face. His eyes widened and pupils shrunk, and his nose twitched as he once again felt a sneeze coming on.

"Aaaah, haaaah..." Lumpy inhaled, moving his neck backward as his eyelids lowered. "Haaaaah..."

Audrey and Tootie looked at him, their eyes wide with realization. They looked at each other for a brief moment, and then took a few steps back. Then they plugged their ears - Audrey used her forefingers, while Tootie used her hands. It wasn't until after they did that did Lumpy release a monstrous triple that echoed all throughout the park.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAH-TCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Aaaaaaah... HaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards with every one of the sneezes that he released, with a good amount of spray being released from his mouth. Audrey and Tootie were lucky that they didn't get sprayed, however, although Mario, SpongeBob, Dot and Lotta could hear the sneezes as well. And just like that, they all came running up to Lumpy.

"Mama Mia!" said Mario. "Are you okay, Lumpy?!"

"Are you alright?!" SpongeBob asked.

Lumpy sulked as he rubbed his nose again with his forefinger, sniffling rather audibly. "S-sorry, guys..." he apologized. "I'd just found the last two hiders, and the next thing I knew, this pollen caused me to sneeze..."

Everyone looked at each other, and then laughed, which made Lumpy feel a bit better. Then, one by one, they blessed him.

"Bless-a you, Lumpy!" said Mario.

"Bless you!" said SpongeBob.

"Yeah, bless you!" Lotta said.

"Gesundheit, Lumpy," said Dot.

"Yeah. Gesundheit," said Audrey.

"Bless you, Lumpy!" said Tootie.

Lumpy smiled at them, forefinger under nose. "Thank you, guys." He gave another sniffle, and rubbed his nose a bit more.

Mario reached into his pocket, pulled out a tissue and gave it to the moose. Lumpy blew his nose for less than one second, then wiped it with the tissue. A smile of relief was on his face the whole time, to all of his friends' relief.

Lumpy's allergies may have interrupted his victory over the round of hide and seek, but it was alright. It was more of an amusing problem than a genuine nuisance, and besides, Lumpy was glad to have been a part of this game along with his friends, whether he found everyone or not.


End file.
